Welcome Back
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Se percató de que siempre había estado ahí y él parecía acabar de darse cuenta...


**Ubicado después de la pelea con Ginjo.**

**Ultimamente no sé porque no soy capaz de escribir nada largo, así que siento que me quedara tan corto^^U**

* * *

><p>Esa noche había sido dura. Por unas horas había creído que lo perdería todo, no había sido capaz de distinguir a sus amigos de sus enemigos y había vuelto a sentirse totalmente inútil tras el sueño de haber recuperado sus poderes.<p>

Si no fuera por la vergüenza que le daría, se habría pasado días agradeciendo a Rukia y a los otros lo que habían hecho por él.

Mientras entrenaba con su fullbring para recuperar sus poderes de shinigami creía que se sentiría extraño cuando volviera a sostener a Zangetsu en su mano. Pero llegado el momento nada fue diferente. Habían luchado demasiadas batallas juntos como para que un simple año les afectara de algún modo.

La batalla fue dura, descubrió cosas que sospechaba y otras que desconocía. Finalmente cuando todo acabó los shinigami regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas con el cuerpo de Ginjo y Urahara y su padre se llevaron a Riruka. Él se quedó rezagado tras ellos. Aun en bankai y con su zanpakuto en la mano. Sentía algo procedente de ella, casi como si le llamara. Paró sus cortos pasos y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró suspendido en el cielo de su mundo y al bajar la mirada vio a Tensa Zangetsu sentado al borde de un edificio, con la pierna derecha colgando y la otra rodilla doblada sirviendo de apoyo al brazo. Del mismo modo que en su bankai habían cambiado ciertos detalles, él también mostraba algunas diferencias a como lo había visto la ultima vez. Seguía unido a su hollow, por lo que el pelo y la ropa eran blancos, aun así tenía el cabello más largo y los mismos detalles de las cintas en color negro.

– Ichigo...– murmuró el espíritu con su voz haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

El joven shinigami por fin se atrevió a descender.

– Hola Zangetsu.– respondió con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada de reproche de "es TENSA Zangetsu".

Se sentó a su derecha, casi rozándole el hombro. Notó que el otro se movía ligeramente, algo incomodo. Se quedaron en silencio. Para Ichigo no hacía falta más, ya había logrado la suficiente comunicación con su espada como para no tener que expresarlo todo con palabras. Los sentimientos de Zangetsu llegaban hasta él de algún modo: tranquilidad, felicidad, añoranza... Del mismo modo intuía que los suyos llegaban a Zangetsu, a pesar de la vergüenza que eso le daba. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Recordaba la ultima vez que habían estado juntos. Como Zangetsu había llorado al verse derrotado y no poder protegerle como deseaba.

Se dio cuenta entonces de todo lo importante que era para él. De que siempre había estado ahí y él parecía acabar de darse cuenta. Dobló la rodilla izquierda y apoyó el brazo sobre ella, imitando la posición del otro a la inversa, dejando que la palma de la mano sostuviera su mandíbula, lo que le hacía inclinarse un poco hacia delante y entrever el rostro de su espada.

Vio como Zangetsu movía ligeramente su pupila azul, sin mirarlo directamente, pero vigilándolo. Ichigo amplió la sonrisa. Lo que hizo el espíritu de su espada fue volver a mover la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

– Ya.– murmuró intentando expresar fastidio, pero le salió más ruego que otra cosa.

Ichigo ya creía no tener suficiente cara para abarcar la sonrisa que portaba. Suponía entender la razón del ruego de Zangetsu. Era una espada, un arma, tanto sentimiento (los suyos y los de Ichigo) le embargaban demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado. Pero su dueño estaba demasiado feliz e iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana–¿Acaso no lo hacía siempre? Lo tenía demasiado consentido...–. Así que, a pesar de las protestas internas que Ichigo percibía, la espada no se movió cuando sintió esa mano a la que estaba tan acostumbrado sobre la suya apoyada en el borde del edificio. De igual modo ambos sabían lo que estaban sintiendo, no merecía la pena fingir.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Tensa Zangetsu me quedó muy OoC? Tengo la sensación de que sí, pero después de que al final de su pelea Zangetsu llore, demuestra que tiene su corazoncito y que le importa mucho Ichigo.<strong>

**Gracias por leer^^**

**Satsuki.**


End file.
